


We Did It, We Won

by msconfuzled



Category: Original Work
Genre: 2020, Inauguration, Inauguration poem, Original Poem, Politics, poem, political poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msconfuzled/pseuds/msconfuzled
Summary: We did itWe wonBut at what cost?There is so much we have lost.





	We Did It, We Won

**Author's Note:**

> Inaugural poem for the inauguration 2020. The poem is directed towards Joe Biden

We did it  
We won  
But at what cost?  
There is so much we have lost

4 years from now  
I will remember the past  
Of my tears of joy  
Of forgetting the pain  
That I thought would always last

I’ll remember my tears happy and sad  
Of when we won  
Of when we lost  
We did it now  
But at what cost?  
The reason we won  
Was from all our loss

I remember watching the polls as they moved  
My heart beating  
Scared that there be nothing new  
That it would follow the same old path  
The same old story

My fears where right  
At least that year  
I spent 4 years living in fear  
Denouncing the rights  
Of communities of others and mine  
Can we patch the bleed?  
Of four years’ time?

We did it  
We won  
But last time we lost  
And there was so much it cost  
Will all our new rights be washed away  
When in 4 years time  
The polls don’t swing our way

You did it  
You won  
You fought for our rights  
Now make your mark  
And hope that it will stand the test of time

I’m reaching out  
Will you help me up?  
Our whole nation is caught up  
Will you free us with your gloved hand  
Will you make a stand

We won  
They lost  
But at what cost  
We’re falling apart  
We’re so confused  
Some of us are feeling used

Did you vote?  
Did you hope  
That we would win  
That we could stop our nation’s sins

It’s sad in away  
That everyday  
I’m haunted by the hidden lies  
The covered-up faults  
We have done so much wrong  
Will you help us stand strong?

We did it  
We won  
But at what cost?  
There is so much we have lost

We jumped out of  
Our treaties with the world  
What will we tell the boys and girls?  
That we left  
That we ran  
We’re the strongest  
At least that’s what we think  
So shouldn’t we be the one  
Not pushing the world to the brink?

You did it  
You won  
You fought for our rights  
Now make your mark  
And hope that it will stand the test of time

We screamed for the rights  
Of people like me  
The LGBT  
We were making big leaps  
We were making strides  
But then we lost so much time  
Will you help us  
Through the land mines?

I hope I can help  
That I can give my voice  
That all Americans can have a choice  
Why did we say that we were one  
If we slaughtered and killed  
Our own countries men  
In blue armor with gun and badge in hand  
Will you help them as they choke  
From the pain and smoke

Why did we win?  
Was it from our loss  
From how much we have lost  
Why can’t we be strong  
Why can’t we all belong  
Why is it the same old tune  
Why must we drown as they stand strong?  
Why can no one hear our song?

This poem is long  
It’s long because  
We have lost so much  
And for what?  
This is just the start  
Or it can be our end  
Will you finally  
Help us when we were half dead?  
Can you unite a county that’s fragmented?  
From the pain and sorrow of their friends  
Whose lives have been ended  
Who wanted to cry out  
But they couldn’t even shout

I need you to be  
Strong but not proud  
We shouldn’t be proud  
Of what we are  
We’ve lost so much ground  
In the race of human rights  
In the race of climate  
In the race from ourselves  
I hope you can help  
I hope that your win  
Will catch us before we drown  
Drown in our own sins


End file.
